


Under Your Scars

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: title from the Godsmack song
Relationships: Arcann/Female Sith Warrior, Female Sith Warrior/Male Sith Inquisitor, Female Sith Warrior/Torian Cadera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Six-year-old Kasidhi Cathmor decided she hated Dromund Kaas. It was boring. There were no children for her to play with. At least on Manaan she had other children.

Here, there were nothing but servants -her family refused to own slaves- and droids. Neither of which wanted to play with her.

Kasidhi was bored. Excessively bored and when she was bored, she tended to set things on fire. Her bed, the living room couch, the refresher room curtains, the back fifty acres of her father’s massive estate. Not that the woods burned for long since there was an almost constant rainfall.

But setting things on fire gave her something to do. Her mother found it exasperating and kept trying to give Kasidhi hobbies that didn’t involve burning. Huttball, which Kasidhi couldn’t play by herself. Martial arts, where was the fun in that when she mastered all the forms in four days? Art. Kasidhi thought it was great fun to paint her father’s library walls with a massive mural about one of his many victories. That hadn’t gone over well.

So, she went back to burning things.

She burned her father’s library, eradicating any sign of the mural she painted which actually wasn’t that bad considering she was six. The refresher room curtains, three times so far. Her bed, her bedroom carpet, and her couch. 

Her mother decided she needed to replace everything in the house with any and all things flame resistant. 

Kasidhi thought her mother was no fun.

“Mummy, I’m bored.” Kasidhi pulled at her mother’s sleeve.

The market in Kaas City was very exciting to Kasidhi, but she knew if she showed interest her mother wouldn’t let her explore.

“Are you?” Her mother sounded amused.

“May I go look at things?” Kasidhi asked.

Her mother turned amused mahogany eyes to her daughter. “You may. But come immediately when I whistle.”

“Yes, mum!” Kasidhi lurched forward to give her mother a quick exuberant hug before running full tilt into the crowd.

#

Ten-year-old Torian Cadera thought Dromund Kaas was depressing. Did it rain all the time? Was there ever any sun? 

And how come he was the only Mandalorian child here?

Sighing, he crossed his arms and tried to look intimidating as he stood with several others of Clan Ordo in the marketplace. Not even Corridan was on Dromund Kaas.

This trip was turning out to be a dud. Torian wasn’t allowed to go hunting and he wasn’t allowed to haggle with his mother at the stalls. 

What was he to do?

Something white, small, and fast flickered on the edge of his vision.

Frowning, he turned towards it. There was nothing there.

Again, the same small white quick thing flittered by.

Was it a ghost? Drommund Kaas could have ghosts. Was he going to be possessed by one? Torian didn’t want to be possessed. It sounded like the worst thing that could happen to a Mandalorian.

Shaking his head, Torian ignored it. If it was a ghost, he’d just leave it alone. 

But then the small white quick thing flickered into his peripherals and it was closer this time. It flittered from one booth to the next, disappearing under the table his mother was currently haggling at.

Torian was not about to let his mother get possessed either. Striding over to the booth, he looked under the table only to find nothing there.

Made sense. He was hunting a ghost.

“Torian, meg cuyir gar narir?” His mother asked.

“Ga’yusr oya’karir.” He answered, getting on his knees to crawl under the table.

His mother must’ve taken him at his word because she didn’t try to stop him, she merely went back to haggling.

Still crawling, Torian went to the next couple of booths, trying to find the small white quick thing.

“Psst!” A small voice tried to get his attention.

Quickly, Torian turned and came face to face with the palest child he’d ever seen. There was no pigment in her face or hair. Not a freckle, not a mole, nothing. Just white on white. Only her eyes held color and even then, it was washed out light grey.

“Ghost!” He hissed, pulled a dagger.

The ghost blinked at him a few times, face going from excited to confusion in a heartbeat. 

“What?” The ghost asked.

Torian blinked again. It wasn’t a ghost. It was a little girl. 

“Hi!” Her smile was brilliant and served to showcase her very white teeth, her front teeth were slightly crooked lending an air of facetiousness to her face.

“Hi.” He said it slowly.

“It’s your turn to hide.” She said.

He blinked at her in confusion.

#

Kasidhi flittered from table to table, trying to find anything to hold her interest. Or for something to purchase that would at least hold her interest until they went back to Manaan.

It wasn’t until she was making a mad dash to another booth that she saw him.

Another child. He was older than her by at most four years. 

But he was beautiful. Chocolate brown hair. Kasidhi loved chocolate and she loved brown hair and she was pleased to discover the existence of chocolate brown hair. 

Her steps slowed and she knew he saw her. So, she ran by again. Again, catching his eye. If she could get him to follow her then they could play hide and seek!

She ran by him again and yes! He’s following her!

He was slower than her. But he didn’t feel Force-sensitive so that could be why. Plus, he wore bulky armor. Who put bulky armor on a child?

She waited, bated breath as he crawled closer and closer to her hiding spot, heart beating wildly, convinced he could hear it.

He didn’t. And he frowned while glancing around. He couldn’t find her. 

“Psst!” She wanted somebody to play with. She barely restrained herself from poking him.

He turned towards her and that’s when she saw them. His chocolate brown eyes. He hissed something that she didn’t hear because she was too distracted by his eyes.

“What?” she asked, pulling her focus away from his eyes.

He didn’t reply, only continued staring at her.

Oh, he was really pretty. Chocolate brown hair and eyes? She resisted the urge to pet him. 

“Hi!” she flashed a grin. Too excited to say or do anything else.

“Hi.” He replied slowly, awkwardly.

“It’s your turn to hide.” She said, hoping he’d play with her.

She was desperate for a friend and he was pretty. 

“What?” He arched a gorgeous chocolate brown eyebrow.

Kasidhi cooed in delight. So much brown! “You found me. It’s your turn to hide now.”

He blinked at her; head tilted to the side. “Oh. No. Thank you.”

Kasidhi pouted, shoulders falling. “But why?”

“That’s a kids’ game.” Torian knew it was the wrong thing to say when he saw her gaze go from upset to sad.

“Oh. Ok.” She looked away. “Sorry.” 

She began crawling away.

Torian bit his lip and thought about going after her. He was bored and even if hide and seek was a kids’ game at least he wouldn’t be bored.

But soon, the ghostly girl was gone, disappeared in the crowd.

He didn’t even catch her name. “Shit.”

#

Kasidhi really shouldn’t be upset that the gorgeous boy didn’t want to play with her. Not many people did. They found her coloring disturbing.

Or, should she say, lack of coloring. Kasidhi was an albino. 

Which was hilarious considering who her parents were. Or that’s what everybody told her. Her mother had mahogany eyes and the darkest raven hair she’d ever seen, not the mention a dusky complexion. Her father had deep rich brown hair, skin, and eyes.

And then there was Kasidhi. White hair. White skin. Grey eyes. 

Not a freckle, not a mole, nothing. No rosy red cheeks. Just white on white.

It came with being albino. Most of her fellow humans thought she was a freak. She was six but she could sense that emotion fairly well.

The Selkath she lived around didn’t mind her coloring. They were a species that was used to having a lot of pale skin tones.

But it hurt that the gorgeous boy didn’t want to play with her. He didn’t think she was a freak though. 

No, what she felt was him was confusion at being asked to play a game he deemed beneath him by a strange girl. Not disgust that she was a freak of nature.

But still. She was bored and wanted to play with him. To have a friend for at least a few hours.

Kasidhi meandered dejectedly back to her mother. Maybe if she cried the shopping trip would be cut short and Kasidhi could go play with the baby gundark she found in the other back fifty acres of her father’s estate. The fifty acres she didn’t happen to burn down.

Something caused the hair on her neck to stand up. 

Her eyes widened. The Force was trying to tell her something. 

“Mummy!” She screeched just as the bomb blew.

Then she knew no more.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> meg cuyir gar narir - what are you doing?
> 
> Ga’yusr oya’karir - ghost hunting


	2. Chapter 2

Torian followed the little girl slowly. She wasn’t dashing between tables now, instead trudging through the market street, her little shoulders slumped as she despondently kicked a rock in front of her.

It probably wasn’t too late to play with her? She looked so dejected.

He noticed when she stopped suddenly, her head snapping up and screeching for her mother.

Then an explosion destroyed the market, flinging him to the ground.

Standing, he ran to where he last saw the little girl. She was so small and pale; she’d blend in with the ground and get trampled.

There! There she was. Curled into a ball on her left side, covered in ash but otherwise alright. 

Or, that’s what he thought until he rolled her over after checking to see if her spine was intact. 

The left side of her face was ravaged. And her left ear, there was a trickle of blood coming out of it.

“Buir!” He lifted the girl and ran towards where his mother last was.

“Torian!” His mother, Kora, yanked him into a hug. “Who’s this?” She delicately touched the girl’s head as she noticed what her son had cradled in his arms.

“I don’t know her name, but she was caught in the blast. We need to help her.” His eyes began watering. He sniffed. He wasn’t going to cry but he wanted to save the little girl. She could be dying from brain swelling as they spoke.

“Here!” Kora knew, of course she did, and she felt a swell of love towards her son. She led Torian and his bundle over to Darj, the medic they traveled with. “Darj!”

Darj was there, scanning the girl and asking Torian questions.

Kora watched the market, ready to defend her son, her Clansmen, and the mysterious little girl from any threat. The bombers could still be around, and she didn’t know who the intended target was of the bomb.

“Kasidhi!” 

Kora glanced at the voice to see a Sith with one arm barreling towards her, red bladed lightsaber blazing.

“She’s safe!” Kora caught the Sith’s shoulder.

The Sith was the little girl’s mother. Another mother could tell.

The Sith’s eyes glanced from her daughter’s form still clutched in Torian’s arms to Kora’s face.

“She is.” The Sith took a deep breath. “You continue watching her while I round up who did this.” She waved her hand, still gripping the lightsaber at the carnage behind her.

“A few of my men can help.” Kora offered.

The Sith inclined her head. “Thank you.”

Kora barked a few orders at her men, and soon the Sith with ten Mandalorian warriors were scouring the marketplace for the bombers.

#

“Is she gonna be ok?” Torian asked, his voice childlike, tight, nervous.

“She’s going to be deaf and scarred but will live.” Darj flashed a proud smile at Torian.

Torian swallowed and nodded, subconsciously clutching the little girl closer to his chest.

“Do you know her name?” Darj asked to distract the boy.

Torian shook his head.

“You should ask her when she wakes. She’ll be disoriented.” Darj injected the small child with kolto mixed with a mild pain relief.

Torian nodded.

Darj noticed that Torian was stroking the little girl’s hair while whispering words in Basic and Mando’a to her. The grizzled medic thought it was adorable. It was good to see the boy behaving like a man at such a young age.

#

Kasidhi woke up feeling warm and comfortable. But then the pain set in and she whimpered. 

Why did her face hurt?

“Shhh. It’ll be ok. I’ll keep you safe.” A soft voice spoke above her.

She opened her eyes to gaze onto the chocolate brown eyes of the boy from earlier. 

“Thank you.” She sniffed, tears falling down her face.

She felt safe.

“I’m Torian.” He spoke still softly.

“Kas.” she answered.

“I’ll keep you safe, Kas. I’ll keep you safe until your buir comes back.” he promised earnestly, clutching her tighter against his chest.

Kasidhi nodded warmly and her arms circles about his neck, she rested her right cheek in his shoulder. She believed him.

#

“I’m Lord Cathmor.” The Sith introduced herself to Kora with a small bow.

“Kora of Clan Cadera.” Kora inclined her head.

“Do you mind watching my daughter for a while longer?” Lord Cathmor explained. “With the help of your men, I was able to capture all the would-be assassins. My husband, her father, is coming to help me interrogate the perpetrators and we don’t want our daughter moved too far away. You will be compensated for your time.”

Kora shook her head. “I’ll watch the child. My son is taken with her. He rescued her after the bomb went off. I would not likely tear them apart.”

Lord Cathmor narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. “Thank you.”

Kora and Lord Cathmor sized each other up for a few seconds before the Sith marched away. 

Kora turned back to the children. Torian was currently teaching the little girl, Kas, how to toss a dagger. It was a testament to the little girl’s fortitude that she was ignoring whatever pain she had to be feeling to toss a dagger. It was also a testament to Torian’s heart that he saw a child in pain and wanted to distract them by teaching them something, by turning it into a game.

It was heartwarming seeing her son beginning to act like a caring Clan leader.

Turning away, she barked orders at the clansmen she picked to protect the child.

#

Torian watched as Kas drank in his every word, her mouth opened, and her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on his directions.

She was quickly learning to toss a dagger, despite the dagger being longer than her arm. But, she was able to still toss it and hit the target most of the time.

“Now try your left hand.” he placed the dagger in her left hand before scrambling back to her right side. 

She glanced at him, her fingers gripping the dagger’s hilt. “Like this?”

She spoke softly since she was afraid of being too loud. 

“Yeah.” Torian grinned down at her and she smiled tentatively back.

Kas gripped the dagger and tossed it. She hit the bullseye. Her eyes widened and she squealed. When she’d been tossing the dagger with her right hand, she never hit the dead center of the target.

“I hit it! Dead center!” She began bouncing in joy, throwing her tiny arms around Torian’s neck as she celebrated.

Torian chuckled and patted her back. “Now repeat that. Could be luck.”

Kas stuck her tongue out at him and used the Force to pull the dagger back to her left hand. The dagger flew and landed nicely in her palm. When she tried that with her right hand the dagger was more apt to go astray and hit one of the several Mandalorians standing around.

“You could’ve walked up and got it.” Torian arched an eyebrow.

Kas stuck her tongue out at him again. “Takes too long.” She shrugged.

Torian shook his head and ruffled her hair. Something she didn’t allow anybody else but allowed him for some reason.

“You can’t use the Force for everything. That’s lazy.” he explained.

“What’s wrong with being lazy?” She blinked up at him. She’d never been told using the Force was lazy before.

“You should use your mind more,” he started explaining only for her to interrupt.

“But using Force is me using my mind.”

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Fine, use your brain, your muscles, your body more. Using the Force is cheating because what if you suddenly can’t use the Force anymore, then you’re powerless and can’t fight.”

“That’s not how the Force works. It’s always there.” Kas tilted her head to the side. She didn’t know much but she did know that. The Force was always there. It didn’t just disappear.

“Hmmm.” He shrugged. “Ok, what if you’re fighting another Darjetii and they can sense you when you use the Force and as such you can’t beat them. Not being lazy and being able to toss a dagger the normal _boring_ ,” emphasis on the word implied it was anything but boring to him, “way is the best way to defeat them.”

Kas frowned as she thought about it. What was a Darjetii? Was that Mandalorian for Jedi? But, what Torian said about being able to be sensed through the Force if she used the Force made sense to her.

“Ok.” she agreed. “I don't want to be sensed from using the Force because I don’t want to lose.”

Torian nodded, pleased and touched the top of her head. She only came to his midchest. He found out she was six, but she was so much shorter than most six-year-olds he knew. “Good, toss the dagger not using the Force. I know you were doing it earlier.”

Kas frowned up at him but didn’t deny it. 

Torian watched as she tossed the dagger half-heartedly. She was still better with her left hand than with her right, but since she wasn’t using the Force, the dagger wasn’t hitting the center of the bullseye either.

“You’re not even trying.” Torian tapped her head with his knuckles.

“I am trying.” she sputtered.

He arched an eyebrow at her, a mischievous idea forming in his mind.

“You’re not trying because while you said you want to learn to do it without using the Force, you’re not trying to toss it correctly without the Force.” He snatched the dagger from her, sheathing it. “No more dagger tossing for you until you learn to accept that you can’t use the Force to do so.”

“Hey!” She gazed up at him, mulish indignation flashing in her eyes, burgundy smoke rising off her shoulders.

Torian took in her appearance and had to remember that she wasn’t a fellow Mandalorian. “How about this. Catch me not using the Force and I’ll teach you a trick on how to toss the dagger properly.”

He didn’t wait for her response before he took off running.

“Hey!” Kas yelled, chasing after him. “You have longer legs!”

Torian’s laughter was her only answer.

He had longer legs, but Kas was more devious. She couldn’t use the Force because she was embarrassed and annoyed, he accused her of cheating. And she didn’t want her new friend to hate her. So, she hid, and waited until he was looking around where she could be before she dive-bombed him, yanking the dagger from the sheath and rolling away. The laughter of the gathered Mandalorians surrounded the two children.

“Hah!” she panted breathlessly, grinning down at him, hands on her hips. “I caught you.”

“Very good.” he stood, ruffling her hair again. “You used your mind and didn’t cheat with the Force. Now, get back to tossing the dagger.”

Kas rolled her eyes and punched his arm but began tossing the dagger with her left hand. She was much, much better with her left hand.

#

Kora nodded as Lord Cathmor approached her once more. The two women watched their children playing with each other. Although, Kora wasn’t sure if the Sith would view Torian teaching Kas to toss a dagger longer than her torso as playing.

“How old is your son?” Lord Cathmor asked.

“He’s ten.” Kora answered. “I heard your daughter is six.”

Lord Cathmor sighed. “She is exceedingly small for her age.”

Kora merely nodded. The truth was giggling in front of them. “Albino?” Kora hadn’t seen many albinos in her life but Kas had to be one.

“Yes.” Lord Cathmor answered.

“Wife.” A deep male voice spoke behind the two women. “They gave no name as to who hired them.” He was referring to the failed assassins.

Kora turned and felt all the color drain from her face. Darth Marr. The male voice belonged to Darth Marr.

Darth Marr was studying her, for once without his helmet or his typical armor.

“Lord Cathmor.” Kora bowed, not addressing the Dark Council leader as his title. She felt as if the man didn’t want people to know he was married or had a daughter.

Darth Marr tilted his head, thankful the Mandalorian didn’t ruin his disguise. “Thank you for watching my daughter.”

Kora bowed again. “No problem.”

“Kasidhi, come!” Darth Marr bellowed.

Kas glanced up and deflated a little before walking forward.

Kora watched as Darth Marr knelt and hugged his daughter before lifting her into his massive arms.

Darth Marr touched the left side of Kas’ face gently, careful not to wipe the kolto off her face. “You will scar.” he told the little girl.

Kas nodded solemnly. “I know. But Torian said scars are a mark of a warrior.” She pointed at Torian.

Kora glanced at her son; her eyes narrowed. What else had her son told the Darjetii?

Kora glanced back to see Darth Marr’s deep brown eyes gazing steadily at her son and Torian gazing steadily back.

“He’s correct.” Darth Marr said eventually. “Your medic,” his eyes flickered to Darj, “his prognosis?”

“Left eardrum completely blown.” Kora answered.

Darth Marr nodded, placing a kiss gently to the top of Kas’ right temple. “My wife tells me you won’t accept compensation.”

Darth Marr was frowning at Torian as the little boy had decided to approach him and was quietly - or quietly for children- conversing with Kas. The frown wasn’t angry, only curious that there was no fear in the boy’s action, no deference. In fact, Torian didn’t even seem to notice Darth Marr at all, his brown eyes firmly affixed on Kas.

And Kas was smiling and giggling at whatever it was Torian was telling her.

“No. Watching Kas was our duty. Torian decided that.” Kora jerked her chin at her son.

“Oh?” Darth Marr studied the boy closer.

“Torian saved her after the bomb went off. Since he saved her, it was our duty to protect her.” She replied, pride in her voice at her son’s actions still.

“You have my eternal gratitude.” Darth Marr handed Kas to her mother, her mother hugged the little girl close to her chest and walked a little away, Torian following. “May I ask the name of the man that saved and protected my treasure?” He was looking at Torian, complementing the boy by calling him a man.

“Torian of Clan Cadera.” Kora answered, pleasantly surprised that Darth Marr understood enough about Mandalorian customs to compliment her son.

Torian and Kas were holding hands as Lord Cathmor and Torian had a quiet conversation.

Darth Marr arched an eyebrow at the sight of his daughter holding hands with a Mandalorian but let it go. 

“Daddy,” Kas called, “Torian wants to give me his dagger.”

Darth Marr looked at the dagger Torian clutched in his free hand. “Very well.”

Torian swallowed, suddenly nervous and handed Kas his dagger.

Kas grinned and wiggled out of her mother’s arms, launching herself at Torian.

Torian, caught her.

The two children hugged.

Darth Marr cleared his throat and thrust out his hands towards Kasidhi, raising an imperious eyebrow at his daughter as she reluctantly disengaged from Torian.

“Kasidhi, come.” Darth Marr wiggled his fingers.

Kasidhi pouted but took her father’s hand, allowing herself to be once more lifted into his arms, Torian’s dagger clutched to her chest, her eyes never leaving Torian’s face.

Torian came to stand at his mother’s side as they watched Darth Marr carry Kasidhi away.

“Buir,” Torian turned to look at his mother, “the assassination attempt was meant for Kas wasn’t it?”

Kora knelt in front of her son, a heavy hand on his shoulder. “It was.”

Torian’s expression turned thunderous, his eyes flashing almost violently in his anger. “Why?” He spoke quietly, firmly.

Kora grimaced. “Because Darjetii are cruel. They take good things and twist them into ugly things.”

Torian frowned, crossing his arms, thinking what his mother told him. “They won’t twist her. Kas won’t let them.”

Kora smiled at her son’s assurance. Her heart ached with joy at how much her son cared for the little girl. She hoped Torian was right. She hoped against everything the Sith wouldn’t twist Kasidhi.


	3. Chapter 3

Alderaan was beautiful. Snowcapped mountains, green meadows covered gorgeous flowers. And Kasidhi’s mother’s family's estate? Far from the fighting, carved into the side of a mountain, stone flooring, towering stone pillars, marble courtyards, mosaic walls and fountains, stained glass windows, five gardens, three solariums. 

It was beautiful.

The most beautiful building Kasidhi had ever been in. Magnificent even.

Alderaan was the most beautiful planet she’d ever seen.

She hated it.

It was all veneer to cover the ugliness, the cruelty behind smiling faces. She could sense it even as she walked beside her mother from the private shuttle pad.

Sent here to recuperate after the surgery that gave her a cochlear implant, Kasidhi wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting.

But it wasn’t like Manaan. It didn’t feel welcoming. Despite the fact that it was her mother’s family.

It felt oppressive. Cloying. Malicious.

“Now, Kasidhi,” her mother started, “how old are you?”

Kasidhi frowned. “Six.”

“No!” Her mother yanked her to a stop, kneeling down, her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “You are eight. You are eight everywhere but at home, do you understand?”

Kasidhi nodded although she didn’t understand, she was confused, her confusion showing on her face. She was six. Why did she have to lie and say she was eight?

Her mother, Zaira, sighed, thumb stroking her daughter’s scarred cheek. “I’ll explain it to you one day, poppet. Alright?”

Kasidhi nodded again. 

Zaira smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “You are eight. Remember that.”

Kasidhi nodded for a third time.

“Good.” Zaira stood, straightening her clothes and beginning to walk again.

Kasidhi allowed herself to be pulled along, lost in her own childish thoughts that weren’t so childish. Her mother was frightened. And it had something to do with her age.

But why?


	4. Chapter 4

Torian watched as all the other Mandalorians ignored the boasting of one rather large Mando from Clan Lok.

“Buir, what’s he boasting about?” Torian asked his mother.

Kora shifted in her seat, looking slightly uncomfortable, face pinched in distaste. “He took a bounty hunting job.”

Torian frowned. But loads of Mandalorians were bounty hunters, it honed their skills. “What’s the job?”

“A child.” Kora spat.

Torian’s frown deepened. “It’s not to capture the child is it?”

“No. It isn’t.” Kora wouldn't lie to her son. Torian would very likely be the Clan leader one day, and as such he had a right to know how the world worked sometimes.

Torian frowned, letting his mother’s words sink in, his eyes following the boastful Mando about the room.

#

Kasidhi slept on her right side, she was still trying to get used to the cochlear implant in her left ear and it was uncomfortable laying on it. And she refused to sleep on her back like a corpse.

Sleeping on her right side was more comfortable, but it didn’t help her sleep. Her left ear could hear much better now.

She’d stay awake for hours past her bedtime listening to the sounds she could hear, trying to identify everything. Which servant was what, which droid it was pacing the hallway? Which of her relatives was sleeping with whom?

It was her study of this that helped her sense something was wrong. There was somebody in the castle that wasn’t supposed to be there.

She frowned, her eyes popping open.

That person was in her room. 

“Hey girlie,” a meaty hand in her hair, yanking her out of bed. “You’re worth more alive than dead it seems. Last minute change to the contract.”

Kasidhi had no idea what the man meant but she didn’t like his tone. Worth more alive than dead? No! She wasn’t going anywhere.

The man had her halfway to her balcony.

Taking in a massive breath, Kasidhi screeched. And screeched, imbuing the noise with as much Force as she could.

The man let go of her hair, dropping her and still she didn’t stop screeching.

The man clutched at his helmeted head, staggering, falling to his knees.

Kasidhi watched as the helmet caved in. She’d never forget the sound it made. A dull wet sound, similar to a sledgehammer crushing a watermelon.

She stopped her scream. Instantly her left ear was ringing painfully, the cochlear implant sending signals to her brain that had her crying out in pain, she slapped her hand over her ear to try and stop the noise.

Despite the pain, Kasidhi crawled over to the dead body, studying it. 

The man was dressed in similar armor to the Mandalorians in Kaas City, but the insignia on the shoulder was wrong.

She frowned, hand tight over her left ear, her eyes roamed over the man’s armor, coming to a stop as they lit upon his wrist. 

That was something she’d never seen before.

Glancing towards the door, hearing the thundering footsteps of people running down the hallway, coming like cockroaches out of the woodwork from the many different rooms and corridors in the castle, she quickly grabbed the strange cuff the man had. She’d figure out what it meant. Later. Quickly she scooted backward, sliding her prize under her bed where it wouldn’t be found.

She poked her still sore ear to start crying, not that she needed much. But her mother told her to pretend.

So Kasidhi would pretend and she’d cry. It was normal for children to cry after being almost kidnapped. Not that she wasn’t in pain. Her ear hurt, her head hurt from his rough treatment of her hair, even her legs and ass hurt from where he dragged her across the floor.

And that’s how her mother found her minutes later, alternately whimpering and blubbering as she clutched her ear.

Mother and daughter had a moment of immediate understanding as Zaira scooped her crying daughter off the floor.

“Zander, I told you placing Kas this far away from the rest of the family was a shit idea!” Zaira hissed at her brother, covering Kasidhi’s ears.

“I was trying to give her as much silence as possible so that it wouldn’t disturb her healing.” Zander looked cowed by his sister.

And any non-Force-sensitive would be cowed if the woman they were trying to reason with wasn’t also crackling with lightning.

Zaira scoffed. “We’re going to the cabin. Tonight. Make sure the shuttle is ready.”

“Yes, of course.” Zander bowed.

Zaira kissed Kasidhi’s head and swept from the room.

Kasidhi promising herself she’d come and get her prize before they left.

#

Torian was standing next to Artus Lok when a messenger from one of the oldest Alderaanian noble families came in.

“Artus Lok?” the messenger asked.

“Yes?” Artus arched an eyebrow.

“Your brother is dead.” The messenger handed Artus a crushed helmet.

Artus took the helmet. “How did he die?”

“Trying to kidnap a child.” The messenger answered.

Artus frowned down at the crushed and still bleeding helmet in his hands.

“My Lord says she understands your brother was an outlier and his goal to kidnap her child was a job and not a reflection on Clan Lok itself.” The messenger and Artus shared a look.

And Torian understood. The helmet, the messenger, all threats. Artus’ brother had tried to kidnap a Force-sensitive child. The Sith parent was telling Artus not to seek revenge for the death of his brother or all of Clan Lok would be decimated.

“Your Lord will have no quarrel with me. My brother knew Clan Lok doesn’t take jobs dealing with children.” Artus inclined his head.

The messenger bowed and left.

Torian turned back to see Artus studying him.

“Torian, children are innocent.” Artus’ hand was heavy on Torian’s head.

“Yes, sir,” Torian replied although it was obvious Artus didn’t require a response.

Artus smiled sadly and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Kasidhi kicked despondently at a rock. She was lost.

“Shit.” 

Plopping down on a rock, the stolen rifle across her lap, she blew her hair out of her face and looked around.

She wasn’t doing a very good job of running away.

Not if she was lost.

“Damn it.” She buried her head in her hands.

She couldn’t even remember how to get back to her uncle’s estate.

#

Torian stalked a vorn tiger that seemed to be stalking something else. Not that it mattered, he’d kill the nerf the vorn tiger was stalking and bring back both to his buir and Altus.

While it wasn’t necessary to kill a vorn tiger alone, he felt he needed to.

Too many of the other children refused to hunt with him.

He still wasn’t sure why although he sensed why.

His father.

Torian’s mother hadn’t explained exactly what his father did for Clan Cadera to be ostracized.

She only kept telling Torian she’d explain when he was older.

Torian was ten. He was almost eleven. He was old enough to know.

“Damn it.”

Torian perked up. 

That was a little girl’s voice.

What was a little girl doing all the way out here?

She wasn’t Mando’ade. Her accent was too high class for that.

Clan Fett, the only Clan Torian knew of that could have that type of accent.

That meant she must be one of the fancy nobles.

Why was she out here all alone?

Wait!

He was forgetting something important.

The vorn tiger!

Growling at his own stupidity, Torian ran after the vorn tiger, the beast already out of sight, and closer to the little girl.

#

Kasidhi’s head whipped up. She was not alone.

She shifted slightly, lifting the rifle, still unsure how to use it really. Only that its usage would anger her father. Rather like her running away.

She clutched at the skinniest part of the gun like a bat and swung it at the vorn tiger’s face just as it lunged out of the undergrowth.

The vorn tiger growled, shaking its head and readying itself for another attack.

Kasidhi pushed herself up, standing on the rock she’d been sitting on. Having the higher ground was pivotal.

The beast roared at her.

She roared back, imbuing the sound with more Force than the tiger’s noise.

The vorn tiger shook its head but began advancing once more.

Kasidhi snarled, hefting the rifle higher. 

If she died, she’d go down fighting, leaving the beast scarred.

The vorn tiger launched itself at her again.

Kasidhi swung the rifle at the creature only instead of hitting the creature, she hit air, the momentum causing her to stumble.

She blinked, wide-eyed as the vorn tiger growled, snapping at the thing that tackled it out of her range.

No. Not a thing. Boy.

Boy?

The boy and the beast wrestled, the tiger’s claws scraping uselessly against the boy’s armor.

He wasn’t wearing a helmet and the vorn tiger’s jaws came too close to the boy’s face for Kasidhi’s comfort.

The boy lifted a massive dagger and stabbed down into the vorn tiger’s skull.

The beast whined once then died.

“Torian?” Kasidhi asked as her grey eyes met the deep chocolate brown eyes of Torian.

“Kas?” Torian’s eyes widened.


	6. Chapter 6

“Torian!” Kasidhi launched herself at him, disregarding his armor or the dirt and grime from killing the vorn tiger seconds earlier.

Torian felt the air whoosh out of his chest as this miniscule girl tackled him to the ground the moment he was on his feet. 

A Mandalorian warrior should not be taken down so easily. But, well, she launched herself at him and he wasn’t about to hurt her.

Not Kas. Not sweet, delicate Kas.

“Kas!” he wheezed, happily, patting her on the back as he tried to breathe past her hair in his nose.

“Torian!” Kasidhi’s arms wound around his neck, her face pressed to his cheek, humming in happiness.

Torian wheezed a few more minutes before his breath normalized, gazing at her. It was Kas alright. Her hair may be full of leaves and twigs and her face grimy, but it was her grinning down at him.

“Kas,” he patted her head, “what are you doing out here.”

He expected some fun answer. Maybe an explanation that she got lost.

“I’m running away.” Her elbows propped up on his chest as she grinned down at him.

“Why?” Why would she run away? Her parents loved her. 

He watched as her grin died.

Sighing, she sat up, still sitting on his legs. “Because I don’t wanna be a Sith no more.”

He sat up, looking between her and the forgotten rifle she tossed down in favor of tackling him. “Why not?”

The toe of one of her boots pushed at some dirt and she shrugged. “I plan to run away to the Republic and become a sniper.” She sniffed haughtily, squaring her small shoulders, her voice at odds with her despondent behavior.

“Why?” Torian tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. He noticed the implant in her ear. 

“Because being a Sith is stupid. Everybody wants to kill you or kidnap you or use you to make the galaxy a worser place than before. Political games, what my uncle says.” She crossed her arms defiantly. “Everybody wants to turn you into a massive jerk face that orders the death of little children. Or they try and kill you just because of who your dad is because he happens to have a different opinion than you. It’s stupid and it’s not even a fun game.”

Several realizations happened at once in his mind. The first was that she realized she’d been the intended victim of the bomb in Kaas City. The second was that the child Artus’ brother tried to kidnap had been her. 

The third was that Kas was a frightened little girl that didn’t want to be frightened anymore so she decided running away was the best idea.

The realization that she was a frightened little girl struck the hardest to Torian. She was Darjetii. They didn’t get frightened. They were the monsters under the bed, in the closet, the ones that could twist your mind and body just as look at you.

But here she was, frightened and wanting to run away so that she didn’t have to be near what she was afraid of.

Torian also didn't know what to say.

“Are you gonna tell me I'm a coward?” she looked at him with tear filled eyes. “My cousin called me a coward because I didn’t want to be a Sith anymore.”

“You’re not a coward, Kas. You’re just,” he paused. “It’s a ba’slan shev’la. Strategic disappearance.” It wasn’t, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “You’re not running away because you’re a coward, you’re running away because you realize you need to get stronger so as to defeat your Clan’s enemies.”

“I don’t have a clan.” she sniffed.

Oh, no. Torian was about to have a crying child in his hands. What was he supposed to do with crying children?

“You have a mom, right? Lord Cathmor?” At her nod he continued. “That’s your Clan. Clan just means family.”

“Do they have to be blood? My cousin also says family has to be blood or it doesn't count.”

“No. Aliit ori’shya tal’din. Family is more than blood. Family can be whoever you want it to be.” 

She chewed her bottom lip and gazed up at him. Even sitting in his lap, she was still so much shorter. “So, I’m not a coward for running away to train to be a sniper?”

“No.” His hand felt heavy on her head, her neck wobbled just a bit before finding equilibrium. Maybe he should take off his gloves? “Why do you wanna be a sniper?” He asked as he yanked his gloves off.

It was the proper question to ask, her face lit up, her eyes shone with excitement, her hands balled into fists placed just under her chin, she even began bouncing.

“Because I heard mother and my uncle talk about how one of their allies was taken out by a sniper! The best sniper in the Republic right now! And when I looked up what the word meant I learned that a sniper could take out enemies without ever having to be close to them!” she grinned sheepishly. “That’s why I wanted to run to the Republic. Because I could learn to be a sniper and take out my families’ enemies.”

“Why can’t you be a sniper in the Empire?”

“Because daddy won’t let me. He says I’m a Sith and a Sith has to be a Sith. It’s stupid.” she lifted a rock with the Force and then began tossing it about the clearing, making it bounce off the dead animal.

“So, a Darjetii can’t become a sniper?”

“No. I have to use a lightsaber or lightning like my mum. It’s stupid. Why can’t I use a rifle?” She grumbled.

Torian smirked. “You know, there’s nothing stopping you from using a blaster or a rifle or even a vibroblade as a backup weapon.”

Her face screwed up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Backup weapon, just in case the Force fails - I know, I know, it never fails,” he said to placate her, he didn’t want to hear her say that Force didn’t work that way, “but just in case. Or just in case you lose your lightsaber.” Torian tweaked her nose.

She chewed her lip again, twirling a strand of hair around a finger. “And any weapon could be a backup weapon?”

“Yep. You just have to find one your size.” His eyes raked critically over her body. He very much doubted she’d ever grow to be tall. Unless it was a miracle. She was really, exceptionally short and small for a six-year-old. Or was she seven? She hadn’t grown any since Kaas City.

“Do they make sniper rifles my size?” Her shoulders slumped; she was perfectly aware how tiny she was.

“Yep.” His gaze shifted over to the forgotten rifle on the ground. “Here, how about I teach you how to use this rifle, that way, when you go back home, you can show your dad you know how to use one and you want it as your backup weapon. You have to say backup.”

“Go home?” she shook her head. “I don’t want to go home. I’ll never be able to meet the best sniper in the Republic if I go home.”

Torian frowned. “Who’s the best sniper in all of the Republic?”

“Aric Jorgan.” her face lit up again. “He’s a Cathar. I don’t know what that is but apparently him being a Cathar is what makes him being a damn fine fucking sniper, according to my mother. Which is cheating according to my uncle. He said that if the Republic really wanted to win then they’d use humans instead of subhuman scum like Cathar. How can being a Cathar be cheating?” She tilted her head to the side. “What does he mean by ‘subhuman scum’?”

“Uh.” The only thing Torian knew about Cathar was that three hundred years ago the Mandalorians decided Cathar seemed a worthy race to test themselves against. But he did know what subhuman scum meant. “Subhuman scum is a speciest slur against non-human races. It’s a bad thing Kas.”

Kasidhi’s brow furrowed. “So, calling somebody subhuman scum is like a really bad insult?”

“Yes. It’s one of the worst insults. You shouldn’t use it.” Maybe it was his Mandalorian upbringing, but Mandalorians realized that strength came from inclusion, not exclusion.

“So, when my cousin called me subhuman scum for having this implant,” her hand touched her left ear, “he was being mean to me?”

“Yes.”

The change was instantaneous. Kasidhi began glowing a menacing red, a burgundy red smoke rising off her shoulder, she growled too, her hands balled into fists as she stood, pacing the small area around the dead vorn tiger.

Torian let her. She was insulted and by her own family. Torian wasn’t sure how Darjetii ran their families but if one of Torian’s cousins insulted him, his buir would allow Torian to beat the shit out of the offender.

Kasidhi screeched at a nearby tree, causing it to break in half and fall.

A sob broke her throat as she collapsed to her knees.

Torian scrambled over to her, pulling her into a hug.

“Torian, am I a subhuman scum because of my cochlear implant?” tear filled grey eyes turned up to him.

“No. Your cousin is a shabuir.” He rubbed her back.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means he’s a fucking moron, Kas.” Torian dead-panned.

A small giggled escaped her throat. “He really is though. He can’t even fight with a stave without tripping over his big stupid feet.”

Torian chuckled. “Wow. That is a mark of a shabuir. That and being speciest.”

“What’s speciest?”

Torin closed his eyes and mentally punched himself in the face. “It’s where you think your species is better than everybody else’s. That every other species is subhuman scum. The only good species is human.”

She wrinkled her nose. “That’s stupid. No species can be better than the other one. You can only be better at wielding the Force but that doesn’t matter about species. Being speciest is stupid.”

“It is stupid.” When Torian left earlier to go hunting, he was not expecting to run into Kas. 

He was also not expecting this emotional rollercoaster of explaining to her what subhuman scum or speciest meant. 

It was time for a distraction from the heavy subjects because he remembered his buir admonishing him for teaching Kas some very Mandalorian ideals on Kaas City.

_“Mandalorians and Darjetii have nothing in common, Torian. You can’t teach one.”_ Were his mother’s exact words.

“So, you’d like to meet Aric Jorgan?” he asked instead.

Kas perked up again, nodding enthusiastically. “Yes! He has a kill rate of like over a dozen. He’s a part of the Deadeyes, which is a sniper squad. I’m gonna go to the Republic, join the military, and I’m gonna marry him one day.”

“Why are you gonna marry him?” Torian tried not to laugh. Corridan’s little sister kept saying she was going to marry Khomo Fett because his accent sounded ultra-cool apparently.

“Because then we can be the best team of deadly snipers! Duh! Taking down our enemies before our enemies can even sense it!” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” It made no sense.

Did she realize that her going to the Republic was defection? Was treason? He didn’t want to have that conversation with her.

“You wanna help me skin the vorn tiger?” Torian asked watching as a feral glee shone in her eyes.

“Yes! Please!” she bounced in her excitement.

Torian laughed despite himself.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Lord Cathmor frowned down at her dirt covered daughter, more amused than angry.

Kasidhi stood defiantly covered in dirt, grime, blood, with twigs and leaves stuck in her braided white hair, her grey eyes flashing with defiance.

Lord Cathmor sighed and glanced at the Mandalorian that brought her daughter back.

“Kasidhi, go to your room.” Zaira directed her daughter. “We will talk about your disobedience when I get your father on the holo.”

Her daughter’s emotions flared in sullen anger, but she stalked off towards her room.

Zaira smothered a laugh at her daughter’s thought about rolling around in her sheets, mucking up the expensive silk before discarding the idea. Kasidhi hated sleeping in dirty sheets and sleeping in the ruined sheets would be part of her punishment.

Zaira had a brief moment of pity directed towards her brother. Kasidhi would probably find something to burn in a fit of pique. Not that Zaira could blame her daughter. 

Zander’s Alderaan house was hideous. Too opulent.

Zaira turned her full attention back to the tall, imposing Mandalorian in front of her. “Your brother is the one she killed.”

It wasn’t a question. Zaira was an inquisitor, she could get information out of even the most unwilling victim.

Artus Lok nodded. “Yes.”

Zaira pursed her lips. “Thank you for bringing my daughter home safely. We are aware that the bounty on her capture is still,” she paused, what was the term? “Listed.”

Artus Lok frowned. “Clan Lok does not deal with bounties on children. My brother forgot that. Your daughter is safe as long as I am Mandalore.”

Zaira inclined her head. “Thank you. Also, about that boy she spent time with. Torian, how is he?”

She sensed Artus’ surprise that she remembered Torian’s name and asked after him.

“The boy is few of friends but doing well.” Artus knew that’s what she was asking. 

Zaira tapped her chin with her fingers. “Tell him that House Cathmor owes him yet another debt.”

Artus couldn’t keep the shock from registering on his face. A Sith House owed Torian a debt? Two debts?

What did Torian do for House Cathmor to owe him two debts?

“I will.” Artus inclined his head in respect.

Zaira arched an amused eyebrow. “Yes. I’m sure you will. He’s a remarkable boy. I hope he’s not treated too harshly.”

A threat. Pure and simple.

Again, Artus wondered what Torian did to warrant a Sith threatening Mandalore.

“Kasidhi would be heartbroken if anything happened to him.” Zaira explained with a wave of her hand. “She’s very possessive, you understand.”

Artus understood. Whatever Torian did, it centered around the little girl Artus brought back.

And Lord Cathmor loved her daughter and would do anything to keep her daughter safe and happy. 

Artus found himself admiring the Sith in front of him. Very few Sith deserved admiration Lord Cathmor deserved it.


	8. Chapter 8

Kasidhi stood patiently as her parents talked in hushed tones in Ancient Sith. She sensed the topic of the conversation through the force even if she couldn't understand the words. She hadn’t started her Ancient Sith lessons yet. They wanted to wait until she was fifteen. 

Her.

Something to do with Kasidhi herself.

Fourteen-year-old Kasidhi was still relatively small. Only about four foot ten inches, she hadn’t grown, and she doubted she would. She’d never shown any sign of not being tiny. 

Her parents were worried for her. Both at her prowess of being a warrior and how it was beginning to garner notice from the wider Empire thanks to her instructors and her literal size. 

The Empire believed she was sixteen, although she and her parents both knew she wasn’t. The only important people that knew her real age.

She frowned at her thoughts. No. Torian and his mother knew her real age. Clan Cadera knew her real age.

But she hadn’t seen Clan Cadera since she was seven.

Seven years. Clan Cadera could be dead by now.

Her heart twinged at the thought that Torian, the gorgeous boy that taught her how to shoot a rifle, was dead. The thought of looking him up, of trying to find him filled her mind. She could. Her father was head of the Dark Council, second only to the Emperor. Her mother was head Inquisitor.

She could find Torian. Discover if he was dead.

“Kasidhi.” Darth Marr’s voice broke into her musings.

Looking up she saw as her father beckoned her forward. 

“Yes?” Kasidhi asked as she reached her parents. They dwarfed her.

It was a bit of irony that two of the tallest Sith in the government had such a munchkin for a child.

“You are to be sent to the Academy on Korriban.” Darth Marr, Dafydd Cathmor, frowned down at his daughter, his dark eyes roaming over her pale face.

Kasidhi looked to her mother. “Why?”

“Because your latest instructor bragged about you to an Overseer Tremmel. He has requested you go.” Zaria replied, touching her daughter’s face. 

“I am not old enough.” She turned to gaze at her father again.

“The Empire believes you are sixteen. Old enough to attend.” Dafydd’s frown deepened. “We will not balk at this.”

Kasidhi nodded, understanding. To balk would mean scrutiny that her family didn’t need or want. Darth Marr and Lord Cathmor had enemies. A great many enemies that wanted to see House Cathmor, Darth Marr in particular, laid low, erased from the records.

If it was discovered Darth Marr had a secret child, that he lied about an heir, that the head of the Dark Council lied about Kasidhi’s age, that she was admitted into the Academy early, it was akin to political murder.

He would be disgraced, so would her mother. They could lose everything.

The Sith were strict about very few laws. But not sending an underage child to the academy, not lying about heirs was one of the few laws the Sith adhered to.

The Empire was completely karked on priorities.

“When do I leave?” Kasidhi knew her duty; to uphold her family name. To hide who her father was.

“Next week.” Zaria said, her hand dropped to her daughter’s shoulder. “You can’t take your rifle.”

Kasidhi frowned. She’d been training with her rifle every day for the past seven years. She knew it as well as the lightsaber. “But I shall be weaponless.”

“You’ll have a training saber, as all Acolytes do. And you’ll have the Force. Not weaponless.” Dafydd chided his daughter.

Kasidhi nodded again. “Understood.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kasidhi stood in the spaceport, awaiting the private ship that would take her to Korriban.

“Kasidhi,” Dafydd spoke quietly.

She turned to gaze up at her father, once again without his helmet. “Yes?”

“Machinations are at work. Tremmel is requesting you for a reason. Do not ever once think the Overseer demanded your presence out of the rumors of your prowess.” Dafydd warned her, a glint in his eyes.

“Understood.” And she did.

Sith machinations. Politics. Using Acolytes for political reasons. Tremmel needed her to defeat an enemy.

“See that you do.” Dafydd arched an eyebrow, giving his daughter one last look before turning away. “Crush them under your boot, Kasidhi.”

“I will, father.” she inclined her head as a farewell. Hugs were not done in public, not with her father.


	10. Chapter 10

Korriban was cold. Much colder than Manaan. Kasidhi missed her ocean world home fiercely the first time she caught sight of Korriban out of the shuttle window.

She didn’t like Tremmel. He looked at her too greedily, spouting nonsense about being Pure.

Not to put too fine a point on it, but she loathed Tremmel. What was wrong with Vemrin? Other than he was actively trying to kill her.

Also, she honestly couldn’t figure out what Vemrin was half of. Slave? He was way too human looking to be half of an alien species. Half-Echani? That would make the most sense, really.

Kasidhi often wondered what Tremmel would do if he ever discovered she had Echani in her own bloodline from her mother? Her mother was from the subspecies Thyrsian. Kasidhi’s mother was half-Thyrsian, half-human. It was often given as a reason why Kasidhi looked like she did.

Kasidhi had looked at photos and vids of Echani and she did look like them. But her mother was Thyrsian. They were dark skinned with dark eyes. 

It didn’t matter. 

“Acolyte Awstin!” Tremmel’s voice snapped her back to the moment.

“Yes, Overseer?” Kasidhi gazed impassively at the older man, realizing for the first time exactly how much she hated him.

“Make sure you surpass Vemrin, he’s scum that doesn’t deserve to be here. He’s poisoning the halls of this fine establishment. At least I’m not like Harkin. Poor fool, has to deal with only former slaves.” Tremmel shook his head in commiseration. “Man deserves better.”

“Former slaves?” Kasidhi felt herself interested despite herself, her father mentioned the same thing, but she had yet to meet somebody that was obviously a former slave.

If anything, nobody talked about an Acolyte's former status. At the Academy, they were all equally worthless. Only gaining worth once they passed their trials.

“Yes.” Tremmel snorted scornfully. “Since so many of the purer Sith bloodlines were decimated in the last war then we’ve had to open up our blessed bastion of purity to those of lesser origins.”

“Hmm.” Kasidhi replied. 

Her mind already focused on former slaves. Had she sparred with one? Shared her lunch with one? There were so many aliens. So many species were legacy Sith after the Empire re-introduced itself to the galaxy three hundred years ago. So many possibilities. A former slave that could very well surpass her and be a Sith Lord. She loved the very idea.

“Don’t get mixed up with those riff raff, Acolyte Awstin. I’m sure your father wouldn’t want your reputation to suffer.” Tremmel flicked his hand, dismissing her. “See you in the morning.”

Kasidhi bowed low, the knowledge that Tremmel was an idiot who would never know what her father wanted beating fast in her heart.


End file.
